Tu veux me protéger, mais moi je veux t' aimer
by alexaini
Summary: Une vieille légende chinoise dit que les anges éxistent. Ils sont chargés de protéger hommes. Malgré les lois qui banissent l' amour entre un humain et un ange, l' un deux ne peut résister à ses sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

**Alex00783 : Alors déjà on se présente, ici, Alex00783 et Yongyuanaini !**

**Yongyuanaini : Nous avons tenté d' écrire une fic ensemble pour tenter l' expérience **

**Alex00783 : Et je vous préviens, chers lecteurs, que les passages qui vous paraissent bizarres sont de yongyuanaini !**

**Yongyuanaini : Merci c' est gentil...mais bon faut dire que les tiens sont pas mal non plus ! nananère**

**Alex00783 : ...**

**Yongyuanaini : Bon sinon on vous souhaite bonne chance pour que vous compreniez quelque chose à notre histoire !**

**Alex00783 : Oué et bonne lecture !**

**Tu veux me protéger,**

**Mais moi je veux t' aimer**

**Chapitre 1**

**Normal POV  
**

La ville d'HongKong dormait tranquillement en cette nuit où la plaine éclairait le dehors d'une lumière étrange et inquiétante, seule témoin du combat engagé dans le jardin du temple Mitsune.

- SHAOLAAAN !

Une jeune homme de grande taille, aux cheveux chocolat en bataille et au regard ambré venait de se faire projeté très violemment en arrière, percutant un des arbres du parc brutalement.

La personne qui avait crié son nom, un autre jeune homme aux cheveux noir, se dégagea de ses adversaires pour rejoindre son ami.

- ça va ?

- ouais….grogna Shaolan.

Il attrapa la main de son cousin et se releva.

- Nous devrions battre en retraite, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux…

- Pas question ! Eriol, nous avons une mission et je compte bien l'accomplir !

Eriol ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son cousin de ses yeux d' un bleu ciel cachés de lunettes.

Shaolan reprit son épée en main et observa le jeune homme aux cheveux noir.

- tu es avec moi ? Demanda t-il.

- bien sûr !

Eriol repris lui aussi son épée en main et ils repartirent contre leurs adversaires.

Le combat faisait rage, les deux amis luttant sous l'œil amusé d'un mage vêtu entièrement de noir.

- Éros ! Tu ne nous échapperas pas ! S'exclama Shaolan.

- AHAHAHAH ! Li, il faudrait que tu arrives à te débarrasser de mes hommes…..

Shaolan et Eriol se retrouvait dos à dos, encerclé des cinq sbires d'Éros.

- Très bien cousin, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On les invite à danser ! Répondit son cousin, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

- Si tu crois que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour.

- Je commence à en avoir marre…je suis crevé là….

Le jeune homme aux cheveux chocolat se concentra en fermant les yeux et plaça son épée horizontalement devant lui. L'épée, au manche de couleur jade, commença à luire d'une lumière rouge feu.

Voyant son cousin utiliser la magie, Eriol en fit de même et son épée, au manche bleu nuit, se mit à luire d'une lumière bleue glaciale.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda Shaolan

- je n'attends que ton signal !

- GO !

Ils abattirent leur épée sur le sol et deux immenses traînées lumineuses, l'une feu et l'autre glace, fondirent dangereusement sur les sbires. Ceux-ci ne purent éviter l'attaque et disparaissent en poussière noire.

Sans perdre une seconde, Shaolan se retourna face à Éros qui avait disparu de son ancienne place. Alors, scrutant les environs, il l'aperçut s'enfonçant dans le petit bosquet du temple.

- TU NE M'ECHAPPERAS PAS ! S'écria le jeune homme.

Il partit aussitôt à sa poursuite, sans laisser le temps à son ami de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- SHAOLAN, ATTENDS ! Intervint Eriol.

Mais Shaolan n'en fit rien de la demande de son cousin et s'engouffra à son tour dans le petit bois…

- EROS ! TU ES PRIS !

- C'EST CA !

Leur course poursuite continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite prairie avec un immense cerisier majestueux au milieu, grandement éclairé par la pleine lune, qui semblait être beaucoup plus imposante et plus magique vu d'ici.

Shaolan arrêta sa course pour contempler ce cerisier…

Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il avait une certaine fascination pour les cerisiers, surtout il aimait le parfum des fleurs de cerisier, mais il ne savait pourquoi…

Eros profita de ce moment d'inattention de son adversaire pour préparer une attaque des plus violente.

- Sombre crétin, c'est fini pour toi !

A l'entente des propos Shaolan sortit de sa rêverie et regarda Eros qui lui lança une énorme boule de feu…à peine eut t il le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que la boule de feu se retrouvait sur lui, il fut pris dans un énorme tourbillon de feu.

Alors qu'il pensait que tout était fini, il ferma les yeux, mais, ne sentant aucune douleur, il ouvrit instantanément les yeux et vit qu'il était entouré d'une aura blanche protectrice…

Shaolan : qu'est ce que …

Eros riait diaboliquement, pensant que son adversaire n'aurait pas résisté à ça.

Le tourbillon cessa et Eros arrêta son rire diabolique pour constater avec effroi que son ennemi n'avait même pas une égratignure…

- SHAOLAAN ! Cria Eriol, qui était arrivé sur les lieux.

Le garçon au cheveux noir arriva en courant auprès de son ami. Shaolan lui de perdit pas de temps et fondit sur Eros. Mais celui-ci s'enfuit en faisant apparaître un immense oiseau noir.

- CE NE SERA PAS POUR CETTE FOIS ENCORE LI ! cria Eros.

Et il partit, au dos de l'animal qui battait furieusement des ailes.

- ET MERDE ! s'exclama Shaolan.

- c'est pas grave, on le retrouvera ! Le rassura son cousin.

- ouais…mais que la prochaine fois ce soit la bonne, j'en ai marre de lui courir après !

- allez viens…on y va…

Eriol repassa par le chemin par lequel il était venu. Shaolan regarda une dernière fois le cerisier et vit quelque chose au pied de l'arbre. Il s'approcha pour voir…des plumes blanches…puis il sentit une présence derrière lui, se retourna brusquement et se mit en garde…

**Shaolan POV**

Ce que je vis en me retournant me bouleversa entièrement.

Il y avait une jeune fille devant moi, ayant avoir plus ou moins mon âge, se tenant debout, le regard dirigé lune dont les rayons éclairaient délicatement son visage.

Je fus tellement surpris que j'en lâchai mon épée.

A l'entente du bruit sourd de la chute de l'épée, la jeune fille sursauta et dirigea son regard vers moi…

Ses yeux me troublèrent…mon regard ambré était en total perdition dans son regard d'un vert émeraude que je n'avait jamais vu auparavant. J'aurais pu rester des heures à me perdre dans ses doux yeux…je me mis à la contempler de bas en haut. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, transparente et légère, qui virevoltait avec grâce au vent et lui donnait un aspect mystique.

La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux couleur miel, qui reposaient sur ses épaules frêles. Sa peau, légèrement pâle, semblait douce et fraîche…ses lèvres avait une couleur rosée qui attirait mon attention au plus haut point puis je reportais mon regard à ses yeux qui montrait de la stupeur mais aussi…de la curiosité à mon égard.

Je commençais à m'avancer vers elle tout doucement, je voulais la toucher, elle ressemblait à un rêve…

Tel un murmure, je lui demandais :

- Qui es-tu ?

Mais au moment où je m'approchais, je vis dans ses yeux une lueur de terreur et d'incompréhension elle commença à reculer …

- Non…attend…je …je ne te veux aucun mal…

Je continuais à avancer vers elle et elle s'arrêta un instant, troublée et perdue dans mon regard…

Alors que j'arrivais à son niveau, elle sursauta comme si elle se réveillait et se remit à reculer…

- Attend…

Mais elle n'en fit rien, elle continua à s'éloigner tandis que deux grandes ailes apparaissaient dans son dos.

Je fus surpris et fasciné par cette vision.

On aurait dit un ange…

Elle me lança un dernier regard avant de disparaître dans un halo de lumière blanche.

- ATTEND ! Criais-je.

Mais je restais sur place, trop abasourdis par ce que je venais de voir…

- alors, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

Eriol revint de son chemin pour me sortir de mes songes.

J'ai...j'ai vu un...ange, murmurais-je, comme pour moi-même.

Un ange ? Shaolan, je crois que le choc que tu as reçu tout à l'heure a eu plus de conséquences que je ne le pensais...mais...tu viens ?

Sans un mot pour mon cousin, je récupérais mon épée et le suivait pour retourner chez moi. Je me retournais une dernière fois pour regarder l'impérieux cerisier et je revis dans ma tête le visage si doux de la mystérieuse jeune fille…

Un ange…

Ce fut ma pensée pour elle…

Après avoir quitté Eriol, je regagnais mon appartement, plus que songeur. Qui était cette jeune fille ? L'aura blanche qui m' avait protégé, venait sans aucun doute d' elle...

Je rentrais dans ma chambre, et me laissait tomber sur mon lit, les bras repliés derrière la tête. Son visage restait profondément ancré dans ma mémoire, et cela m'agaçait. Tout d' abord parce que je n'avais aucune idée de qui elle était, et ensuite pourquoi j'étais autant attiré par une inconnue ?

Je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux, et j'espérais ne jamais l'être. L'amour, ce n'était qu'un sentiment futile, et qui rendait faible.

J'aurais bien continuer à réfléchir sur cette jeune fille qui m'agaçait autant qu' elle m'obsédait, mais la sonnerie de mon portable me tira de mes rêveries.

**Normal POV**

Allo ?

Xiaolang ! cria une voix aiguë.

Meiling, soupira le jeune homme, je t'ai déjà dit des milliers de fois que je déteste que l'on m'appelle par ce nom...

Oh mais je le préfère tellement à Shaolan...même ci celui-ci te vas tout de même bien !

...Pourquoi tu m'appelles Meiling ?

Parce que je veux de tes nouvelles, pardi ! Alors, dis moi tout !

Meiling...tu m'a déjà appelé ce matin --'

Ben quoi ? je n'ai pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles régulièrement de mon cousin préféré ?

Je suis le seul, Meiling...--' '

Justement ! Raison de plus ! Alors tu as tué Eros ?

Non, il s'est encore enfui...dis à mère que je ne rentrerais pas encore à la demeure familiale.

Ce sera fait...oh non ! je vais devoir encore attendre pour te revoir !

...Je suis fatigué, je vais te laisser...

D' accord ! A dem...

Shaolan, coupa la communication avec lassitude. Il en avait plus qu'assez de recevoir sans cesse des appels de sa cousine.

Il rentra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla entièrement, puis pris une douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sorti de la pièce, avec seulement un serviette accrochée à la taille. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient des ses cheveux humides, et glissaient le long de son torse musclé.

Il s' apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre, quand il vit dans son salon l' être qui hantait ses pensées, assise dans son canapé, son regard émeraude fixé sur lui.

**Shaolan POV**

Je restais interdit devant la jeune fille. Ses yeux à nouveau plongés dans les miens me troublaient encore, et plus que la dernière fois. Mais cette fois, ce fut elle qui me parla.

- Tu peux me voir ? me demanda t-elle.

Elle avait une voix encore plus douce et caressante que la soie, aussi pure et mélodieuse que la plus belle musique du monde. Un instant, les quelques mots qu'elle avait prononcés me laissèrent sans réaction, puis je répondis :

- Oui !

Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, non, c'est impossible ! dit-elle en se levant et en faisant les cent pas dans mon salon, les légers pans de sa robe, virevoltant autour d'elle. Non, tu ne devrais pas me voir...ajouta t-elle en se tenant devant moi.

- Mais pourrais-tu au moins me dire qui tu es ? demandais-je à mon tour, stupéfait.

- Je suis...ton ange...murmura t-elle doucement.

Et, timidement, elle posa sa petite main sur mon visage. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien…c'était étrange, cette sensation de bien-être qui traversait mon corps, rien que par cette main sur ma joue…je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je saisisse cette main.

Je lui pris la main et j'y déposais un léger mais tendre baiser dans sa paume…mon geste sembla la réveiller d'un profond sommeil. Elle retira sa main et partit à l'opposé de la salle.

- Pourquoi…Pourquoi arrives-tu à me voir ?

Je la regardai faire les cents pas de nouveau dans le salon…Mais moi, je pensais à autre chose…

- je croyais que tu n' étais qu' un rêve...

Elle se tourna vers moi, surprise par mes propos... J'avançais lentement vers elle…Je… voulais encore la toucher…je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer fort dans mes bras…je voulais goûter à ses lèvres tendres…

- j'ai compris !

Je sursautais à ses mots…et reprit mes esprits. Je la regardai se tourner vers moi et s'approcher. Je sentis le rouge monter à mes joues…elle me regarda droit dans les yeux…

- tu dois avoir une forte puissance magique pour voir un ange…peu de personnes sont capables de nous voir…

Je me noyais dans l'océan émeraude de ses yeux…elle était tellement belle…comment est-ce qu'une fille arrive à me donner ce genre de sensation…

il va falloir que je fasse attention à l'avenir, maintenant que tu es capable de me voir Shaolan….au revoir !

Et elle disparu sous mes yeux, me laissant abasourdi…

Comment, comment connaissait-elle mon nom ? je n'en savais rien….mais…je savais que…la prochaine fois qu'on se verrait, je lui volerais un baiser…oui…et peut être plus...

J'ai toujours eu ce que je désirais et j'aurais ce baiser…

Un petit sourire apparu sur mes lèvres…

**Yongyuanaini : ben…c'est fini ! lol !**

**Alex00783 : lol !**

**Yongyuanaini : j'espère que ça plaît et qu'on ne s'est pas décarcassée pour rien !**

**Alex00783 : non à mon avis c'est bien.**

**Yongyuanaini : évidement ! c'est de nous **

**Alex00783 : bah oui on est les meilleures ! **

**Yongyuanaini : YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS !**

**Alex00783 : le mot de la fin :**

**Yongyuanaini : REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Alex00783 : YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !**


	2. Chapter 2

YongYuanAiNi : kikoo, c'est re nous ! ouais on est super méga en retard pour la suite mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?

**Alex00783 : C' est NOUUUUUUSSSS !**

**WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Bon j' arrête mes conneries '**

**Nous revoilà donc Vous y croyez plus hein ? Ben en fait avec la rentrée et tout ça, ben c' est dur de gérer '**

**Donc voici les réponses à vos reviews, qui chacune nous ont fait très plaisir :**

**Marlene 138 : Y : tu va être contente voilà la suite ! je suis désolée je t'avais dit que ce serais là lundi mais on a eut des petits contre temps **

**' ! j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même !**

**A : La rapidité est une qualité malheureusement nous sommes loin de la posséder **

**MAma :Y : ouais, vive Shao/Saki !mais en ce qui concerne Eriol/Tomoyo, on a rien décidé ! peut-être que oui, peut être que non, mais à mon avis ce sera…(on verra bien, je ne vais quand même pas vous annoncer nos projets' !)**

**A : Héhé, tu sais quoi ? Moi j' en ai marre de mettre Tomoyo dans mes fics, faut dire qu' à la longue elle m' a un peu soulée la pauvre...merchi pour ta review **

**Meumeu : Y : j'espère que mes explications t'ont plu et t'ont aidé à mieux comprendre l'éveil du destin. Merci pour tout tes compliments ! et ben, j'espère que tu resteras accro !(ouais il faut dire que j'adore lire tes comms tes accros de nos histoires et nous de tes comms !) tu va voir comment on a mis des scènes…qui mettent bien Shaolan à la poursuite de ce fameux baiser…(ouais je suis assez fière de ce qu'on a écris là )**

**A : merci merci ! On met cinq ciècles pour faire un chapitre ensemble, mais super boulot d' équipe à part ça se contredit toute seule **

**Sakura888 : Y : et ben notre premier chap à fait des sensations ! je suis contente que tu l'aime bien, je crois que tout le monde à envie de savoir comment va faire Shao pour l'avoir son baiser…et ben vous en aurez un petit aperçu dans ce chap !**

**A : Héhé, les maths et moi ça fait 1 000 000 000 ''''''' Dans un sens, nous ressemblons à Sakura sur ce point . En tout cas elle a du bol, étant un ange elle n' a jamais eu le problème de faire des maths chercher un moyen de lui en faire faire **

**Hope : Y : j'espère que la suite te plaira car tu fais quand même partie de mes lectrices fidèles que ce soit pour Sakura ou pour Final Fantasy…j'espère que tu liras les autres futurs fic que je mettrais qui ne seront pas forcément sur Sakura ! (enfin du moment que tu continues à lire the New Final Fantasy…ça me va )**

**A : **

**ArAsHi : Y :AAAAAHHH !ArAsHi ! ben alors, ça fait un moment que e n'ai pas eu de comms de toi ! (snif, snif !) j'espère que tu continue à suivre cette histoire ! et qu'elle te plaira !**

**A : Mercii ! J' espère que ce seconde chapitre sera à la hauteur du premier croise les doigts **

**Clairette : Y : OUAISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !UN COMMSSSSSS DE CLAIRETTE ! c'est pas tout le monde qui en a un !je suis super contente de savoir que notre fic ça t'interesse ! j 'espère que la suite te plaira ! ouais ! vu qu'on adore ta fic, j'espère que nous allons être à la hauteur !( ouais, alors Alex, va falloir bosser, hein !)**

**A : Merci beaucoup Oui, l' idée des anges est souvent utilisée, mais nous faisons de notre mieux pour nous démarquer des autres fanfics traitant ce sujet. Au fait, j' attend la partie suivante de ta fic ! J' adooore !**

**Ciçouille : Y : et bien , j'espère que tu en a bien profité de cette vision de Shaolan… mais, rassure-toi, ce ne sera pas la dernière !(ouais, Alex en ai trop accro ! comme tout le monde y compris moi )**

**A : Ouiiiii Shao qui sort de la douche, en l' écrivant j' ai pas pu résister, il fallait que le marque, c' était mon devoir moral **

**Tifa : Y : la relation Shao/Saki est la base de l'histoire…elle risque d'être assez Chat et Souris ! ouais, et Shao….il va mettre Sakura dans de ces situations…Enfin vous verrez bien !**

**A : Thanks Tu vas voir en Sakura/Shaolan ça va donner hihi**

**Loli : Y : alors tu as trouver de quoi on maquait dans la scénario ? en tout cas, si jamais quelque chose te gène ou te déplait, n'hésites pas à nous le dire ! on essaiera de rectifier !**

**A : Merci pour ton com, disons qu' écrire à deux c' est pas toujours simple, mais on fait de notre mieux **

**Amourperdu : Y : merci pour ton comms ! j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

** A : Héhé...moi aussi j' aimerais être un ange...' Mais vu mon caractère, ça va poser quelques problèmes...**

**Y : voilà pour les comms, bon sur ce on va vous laisser à la lecture !**

Chapitre 2

Sakura apparut dans la chambre. Elle s'avança lentement à travers la pièce plongée dans le noir, et vit Shaolan, endormi sur son lit.

Le jeune homme avait le visage faiblement éclairé par les rayons de la lune. Sakura sourit, et s'allongea tout contre Shaolan. Elle tendit la main, et caressa doucement ses cheveux bruns. Elle aimait les sentir entre ses doigts, tout comme elle aimait laisser glisser sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle suivait ce même rituel. depuis le commencement, en fait. Chaque jour de sa vie, elle l'avait passé avec Shaolan. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle connaissait ses joies, ses peines, ses soucis... tout cela n'avait aucun secret pour elle.

Sakura avait aussi bien compris le regard de Shaolan, la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle.

« Une jolie fille de plus à ajouter à la liste de ses conquêtes... qui est déjà assez longue... » songea la jeune fille. Mais au lieu d'être mécontente, elle sourit. Shaolan avait toujours été comme ça. Un coureur de jupon. Dès qu'il voyait une jolie fille, il fallait qu'il la séduise, qu'il l'utilise selon son envie ( ça allait très souvent jusqu'au lit). Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Sakura avait toujours approuvé le jeune homme, quelles que soient ses décisions. D'ailleurs, il était impossible qu'elle soit en désaccord avec celui qu'elle devait protéger. Elle avait été conçue uniquement pour lui. Elle était destinée à être son ange.

Pourtant, Shaolan avait ses petits défauts : un caractère explosif, il valait mieux éviter d'être sur son chemin quand il était en colère ; Jamais chaleureux, sauf aux moment où il draguait les femmes...

Mais...

Il était Lui.

« - Tu es mon protégé... souffla la jeune fille en l'embrassant sur le front. Reposes-toi, je veille sur tes rêves... »

Lentement, l'ange serra dans ses bras minces la taille du jeune homme, et embrassa ses deux paupières. Puis, elle reposa sa tête dans son cou, et ferma les yeux.

Shaolan POV

Je me sens si bien... j'ai l'impression de flotter. Je crois que je rêve... je ne sais pas très bien. Peu importe. Je suis allongé sous un arbre, un cerisier. Autour de moi sont éparpillées des centaines de fleurs, je les sens contre moi. Un doux parfum de fraise monte à mes narines. Je ne sais d'où il vient... peut-être des cheveux qui me chatouillent le nez. Mais... ce ne sont pas les miens. J'essaie d'ouvrir les paupières, pour voir à qui appartiennent ces cheveux si doux contre ma peau. Mais c'est impossible. Cela m'agace.

Pourtant une main fraîche se pose sur ma joue, et la caresse lentement. C'est une sensation insupportable. Je veux savoir qui est la personne que je sens contre moi, et qui me procure d'aussi agréables sentiments...

Je veux bouger. Si je ne peux pas voir, je veux au moins toucher.

Doucement, je lève la main, dans le vide. Elle ne tarde pas à rencontrer une épaule, nue. Je la caresse d'un doigt, puis remonte doucement vers le cou... je le sens sous ma main, c'est un cou fragile, et délicat. Je touche de mes doigts des lèvres. Des lèvres d'une douceur inimaginable, mais d'une froideur de glace. Cela me donne une terrible envie de les embrasser, de leur transmettre toute la chaleur de mon corps...

Justement, je sens ces lèvres glacées s'appuyer tendrement sur ma main, me procurant un frisson.

Je ne tiens plus. Je lève une autre main que je parviens à passer derrière la tête de la jeune fille. Sans perdre de temps, je la penchais sur moi, vers ma bouche. Il fallait... Je voulais à tout prix que...

Je sentis le souffle froid de la jeune fille sur mes lèvres. Plus près encore...

Soudain, je la sentis s'évaporer. J'agitais les mains pour retrouver l'épaule, le visage, mais il n'y avait plus rien.

Je pus ouvrir les yeux.

Je me redressais sur mon lit, vide et froid. Mais pourquoi n'était-ce pas la réalité ? C'était un rêve, un simple rêve... mais qui pourtant... J'AURAIS tellement voulu, je désirais si fort que ce ne fut pas un rêve...

Machinalement, mon regard se posa sur la place vide à coté de moi. Les draps étaient froissés... comme si quelqu' un s'était allongé un moment...

« Bah, c' est impossible... si je commence à mélanger mes rêves et la réalité... remarque ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

Je soupirais et regardais l' heure sur mon réveil. Quatre heures trente. Super. Encore deux bonnes heures avant le lever du soleil. Allez savoir ce que je pourrais bien faire pendant ce temps...dormir ? Non. Je suis un peu bizarre : il suffit que je me réveille une seule fois dans la nuit pour ensuite ne plus pouvoir me rendormir. Et mes rêves érotiques avec la jeune inconnue n' arrangeaient pas les choses.

Hum...et si j' appelais Eriol pour lui parler de notre ennemi ? Rien que pour le réveiller...non. Pas assez amusant. Et bien dans ce cas, il ne me reste qu' à commencer ma journée maintenant.

Je me levais et m' étirais. Je jetais à travers la chambre mon t-shirt de la nuit, et en mis un autre que je pris au hasard dans mon armoire. Oh, un point de plus à ajouter à ma bizarrerie : Toutes les pièces de mon appartement sont d' une propreté impeccable, mais quand il s' agit de ma chambre, c' est autre chose. La plupart du temps, des vêtements traînent par-ci par-là sur le sol...( et pas seulement les miens, mais je suppose que vous avez compris ).

Bon. Première action de la journée : Douche. C' était ça ou une tête de drogué toute la journée. Je passais généralement un bon quart d' heure, sous le jet d' eau, la tête levée vers le haut, immobile. La seule façon efficace de me réveiller.

Ayant terminé, j' entrais déjà habillé dans la cuisine, et préparait mon petit déjeuner. Quand j' étais seul, je mangeais un peu n' importe quoi. Tant que ça restait comestible, no problème.

Je me fis un peu de café, et même si je n' en raffolais pas, je devais avouer que ça tenait bien éveillé. Puis je disposais sur la table une tranche de jambon avec un œuf au plat froid dessus, du pain d' il y a deux jours ( un peu dur...), et un yaourt plus très frais ( d' ailleurs, il faudrait que je pense à vérifier ce qui est périmé ou pas dans mon frigo parfois...).

Je m' assis à table et commença à manger mon petit déjeuner. Quoi ? il est très bon...surtout avec des goûts comme les miens ! Mais comme j' ai dit plus haut, si c' est mangeable et pas empoisonné, je me fais un plaisir de le manger.

Je finis mon déjeuné en un quart d'heure, puis, étant donné que personne ne se lèverait avant pas mal de temps, je décidais d'aller m'entraîner… après tout, cela ne me fera pas de mal. Je partis donc dans ma salle d'entraînement.

J'enlevais mon T-shirt, histoire d'être plus à l'aise, puis fis apparaître mon épée.

J'enchaînais une série de mouvement dans le vide en maniant mon arme avec précision en luttant contre des ennemis invisibles. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis une présence, je me retournais brusquement en mettant à terre la personne que se tenait derrière moi et en pointant le bout de mon épée sur sa gorge.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en revoyant cette jeune fille sous moi avec mon arme sur la gorge. Elle me regardait intensément de ses deux grands yeux émeraude ne montrant aucune peur et qui me fascinèrent.

Je mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle était là en dessous de moi. Puis je me relevais aussi vite que je pu tout en m'excusant.

désolé !

je lui tendis une main pour l'aider à se relever qu'elle accepta.

Sakura POV

c'est moi qui le suis, je n'aurais pas dû apparaître comme ça en pleine entraînement.

Tu…tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Je le regardais un moment avant d'accepter sa proposition en souriant bien que n'étant pas humaine, je n'ai pas besoin de boire. Il me regarda encore surpris par mon apparition puis me prit la main pour m'emmener dans le salon. Je rougis au contact de sa main…j'eu une drôle de sensation…qui me fit tellement chaud au cœur…

Il m'installa sur le sofa et partit dans la cuisine pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec deux verres de jus d'orange…

Il avait l'air tout à coup plus sûr de lui, apportant les verres. Il s'installa à côté de moi et me tendit le verre que je pris.

puis-je savoir en quel honneur tu viens me voir ?

ben…à vrai dire, j'en sais trop rien…

je finis ma phrase en baissant la tête, mes cheveux tombant de chaque côté qui l'empêchaient de voir que mes joues s'empourprèrent. Mais il se rapprocha encore plus de moi en faisant remonter mon visage par sa main sous son menton.

tu en es vraiment sûre ?

il me regarda tellement intensément que je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir encore, ce qu'il remarqua aussitôt vu le sourire en coin qui vint de naître sur son visage. Il me caressa les lèvres de son pouce. Je fermais les yeux, frissonnant à son contact.

c'était toi cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

j'ouvris les yeux fasse à sa question et me perdit dans ses deux ambres….pourquoi est-ce que je ressens cette douce chaleur au fond de moi… c'est tellement…bizarre…

je sentis sa main passer au niveau de mon coup et donner une légère pression. Il rapprocha son visage du mien et effleura mes lèvres des siennes…

je vais pouvoir finir ce que j'ai commencé alors…

au moment où il allait m'embrasser, je m'évaporais pour apparaître debout devant le couloir.

Shaolan POV

J'allais enfin l'embrasser…je ne pensais qu'à ça depuis notre première rencontre. Puis je la sentis de nouveau s'évaporer au moment où j'allais la toucher…non… pas encore…

Mes bras s'appuyèrent sur le sofa pour m'empêcher de tomber. La sentant de nouveau derrière je me retourne pour la voir debout près du couloir.

tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Shaolan…je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles avec qui tu es sorti.

Je la regardais surpris dans un premier tant puis amusé…cette fille avait un sacré caractère quand même…malgré son corps frêle, mais ça faisait tout son charme…et puis, peut importe ce qu'elle dirait, je savais qu'elle ne m'était pas indifférente, vu les rougeurs sur ses joues…

Je me réinstallais tranquillement dans le sofa en la regardant avec insistance ce qui la fit rougir encore plus malgré son regard déterminé à ne pas tomber dans mes pièges…

maintenant que j'y pense….tu as un avantage sur moi, je ne connais même pas ton nom…

Sakura.

Quoi ?

Sakura…c'est mon nom…

Je la regardais un instant avant de me lever pour m'approcher d'elle. Je lui pris une main et lui fit un délicat baise-main.

enchanté Sakura…

je me redressais pour la regarder de nouveau en face et je constatai avec satisfaction que son rougissement n'avait fait qu'augmenter par mon acte.

moi….de…même…

elle me répondit en bégayant, confuse et troublée par mon geste ce qui me fit sourire. Je me reculais pour me réinstaller dans le sofa.

tu peux revenir t'asseoir, je n'ai pas l'intention de te manger. _Enfin…pas maintenant…_

je sais…

elle revint s'asseoir à côté de moi, confiante…sa beauté est troublante…et ses yeux sont tellement intenses…

Sakura…ce n'est pas chinois…c'est de quel origine ?

Je ne te le dirais pas…

Pourquoi ?

Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

Vraiment étrange…cette fille était décidément un mystère…mais bon… il me reste plus qu'à faire des recherches…mais ça me plaît… elle ne se laissait pas faire, cela rendit la chasse encore plus attrayante !

la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu m'as dis que tu étais mon ange.

C'est exact !

Un ange…genre ange gardien ?

Oui.

Et que dois-tu faire ?

Te protéger.

C'est tout ?

C'est tout.

Mais tu ne fais rien d'autre ?

Je n'ai été créée que pour ça.

Créée ?

Ecoute Shaolan. Je viens de dire peut-être trop de ce que j'ai le droit de dire…mais…s'il te plaît arrêtes de me poser des questions sur moi…

D'accord !…hum…qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit ?

QUOI !

Je la regardais avec un sourire en coin. Elle venait de nouveau de rougir. Puis elle détourna brusquement son visage pour le cacher derrière ses cheveux.

ben…je…je…

elle ne savait que dire et bredouillait des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles…je saisis l'occasion pour me rapprocher d'elle sans qu'elle le remarque, puis, à sa surprise, je lui déposais un baiser au niveau de sa nuque découverte en lui caressant lentement le dos…je la sentis frissonner à mon contact, alors là j'étais sûr qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à moi…

puis, alors que j'allais la tenir prisonnière dans mes bras, quelqu'un frappa à a porte. Je la sentis paniquer et elle s'évapora encore. Je restais abasourdit par sa disparition puis soupira. La personne frappa de nouveau à la porte.

ça va, j'arrive, j'arrive.

J'ouvris a porte et vis Eriol de l'autre côté.

salut cousin.

Eriol !

On doit être dans moins d'une heure au manoir familiale.

Je vais me changer et j'arrive.

Je le fis entrer et s'installer dans le salon. Puis, je partis me changer dans ma chambre. En fermant la porte, je soupirais…je n'avais même pas réussi à goûter à ses lèvres, à lui voler un baiser…mais…la sentir frissonner à cause de moi avait été un véritable délice !

Je remarquais une plume blanche sur les draps de mon lit. M'approchant avec stupeur, je saisis la plume et vis qu'il y avait un petit papier avec…

Il est d'origine japonais… 

Je souris. Ce mot était de Sakura…mon ange gardien…cela voulais dire que son nom est japonais…cela va me faciliter les choses, je n'aurais qu'à demander à Meiling de me dire ce que cela signifie…

Je plaçais la plume face à mon visage en souriant de plus belle…je crois que cette chasse à l'ange va être des plus amusante !

belle Sakura…foi de Shaolan Li, tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps !

Y : vlà, fini ! bon…j'espère que ça vous à plu, mais bien sûre que oui ! c'est obligé !(lol) on attend vos comms avec impatience !

A bientôt pour un new chap ! bisss !

Alexaini !


End file.
